Eternal Saga chapter 3
by Tony Kaos
Summary: A mighty being comes to be just like WuDo before him. What intent does the creature have? Does he wish to rule the Universe as well, or is he here to free it from WuDo and Cyko?


**CHAPTER 3: THE ETERNAL POWER IS BORN 8612 U.D**

One day in the 7th period of the year 8612 a tiny glimmer of light flickers with excessive intensity. In an instant it explodes with tremendous might. Hundreds of thousands of planets and stars are completely destroyed. A being hovers arrogantly in the chaos. Energy irradiates from the unknown force. He slowly waves his arm and the planets and stars are restored as quickly as they were destroyed. The being now comes to a solid form. He names himself that very moment. Wu-Long (Eternal Power). He stands 6'6" and weighs at least a good 265 lbs. A large sun hat rests upon his head. His face is wrapped in a black cloth. The beings eyes lit through the hat with a blue aura. He shouts "RRRRRAARRRRGGHHHHH!" as he flies deeper into the Universe.

After a few moments an almighty power catches his attention. He darts through the stars and ceases flight in a small galaxy called Rojoh. With it five stars and nearly one hundred planets. Wu-Long dubbed it a wonderful place to do battle. A meteor soars behind him as he folds his arms and waits patiently. He knows whatever he sensed must know of his presence now. A small creature is seen flying from behind a planet known as Jorok. In a matter of seconds the being hovers in front of Wu-Long. He wears an outfit much like Long, but instead his face is showing. Beady little eyes peer from his head, and a large bulbous nose. His shiny bald head reflected the star light brilliantly. Wu-Long laughs and asks "Surely…you can't be the one I am facing…I mean you're such a tiny fella." The being goes by the name Wu-Manta. An ex student of Wu-Do, and servant to his mighty niece Maxis of the Insectians. A smirk paints his face as he asks "So another one of Wu-Do's lap dogs…I guess you must be getting a lot of milk bones for this." Wu-Long spreads his arms and begins gathering a brilliant red energy. He tips his head back, so his face wrapping can be seen. Wu-Long says "I don't even know who Wu-Do is…but I know you think you're a comedian…I enjoy humor from my victims." Wu-Manta folds his arms and a green aura surrounds him. He says "A comedian….me…really…nah…more of a renegade …but I believe we have talked enough…don't you lamp shade." Wu-Long chuckles lightly and responds "Do you wish to die so suddenly…I was enjoying our little bantering…well everyone has to die some day." Wu-Manta spreads his arms and shouts "NO NOT REALLY…WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN THE PASSED 7,000 ODD YEARS!" as he fires of the wave of energy. Wu-Long catches the blast in his hand and guides through a small planet called Koro. He fires of multiple energy beams from his sprawled hands. Manta dips and dodges between the intense blasts and asks "All this for me?" Wu-Long then disappears from sight.

Manta searches around thoroughly, but finds nothing. Wu-Long reappears behind him and grabs the back of his head. He tosses him upward and sends a blue energy wave after him. The blast engulfs his body, and carries him out of sight. Wu-Long folds his arms and says "What a little pest…now what should I do?" he ponders for a few moments and then decides. He starts taking off, but Manta appears from nowhere and strikes him through several meteors. Wu-Long gathers control once more and shouts "SNEAKY BASTARD HUH!" Manta holds his rib cage, and wipes some blood from his mouth. He laughs and says "You could say that…but you could call me so much more." his skin begins peeling off as he transforms into an unknown creature. Once his flesh is completely gone, he emits a brilliant blue aura. No longer having the features of a man. His skin appears as a shimmering suit of black armor. Manta's face resembles that of an ant, and he had spouted two new arms. Wu-Long says "I guess so…I'll call you gross." Manta no longer speaks, but lets out a sound that resembles nails on a chalk board. Wu-Long understand what he says though "I kill you now…no more toying around bright man." Wu-Long laughs and says "Well it's good to see you keep your brains once your looks are shot." and the two dash into battle.

For hours the battle is waged. Several planets were destroyed as the beings dueled among the stars. However Wu-Long was gauging his strength. He was growing bored now, and he wanted to end it. Wu-Long dipped away from a massive energy blast and readied for the final blow. Manta darted toward him, but like a fly to the web. He was trapped, and nothing could save him now. Wu-Long grasped the tiny foes head, and squeezed with all of his might. Manta kicked his legs as his brains were being crushed. Wu-Long pops his head like a grape, and an array of brilliant colors burst from his skull. To Wu-Long's surprise Manta's body continued to fight. In fact the blows it delivered were much stronger than before. One was so mighty that it knocked him flying deeper into outer space. Wu-Long held his gut, as he winced with pain slightly. He gathered an aura of blue energy. Lightning shot all around him as he said "Neat little trick you got there bug boy…but the games are over." He fires off the blast and it rips through space. Several dozen planets burst into flames from the mighty wave. It reached Manta and carried him along with it. His thick skin made the energy deemed useless for quite sometime. The blast carried him along for several dozen galaxy, as he busted through hundreds of planets. Finally the energy had become triumphant. All that was left, was Manta's torso, and an arm. The body fell into the Shogi ocean on the planet Shogan, and floated to the surface. Wu-Long watched his blast tear through the heavens, and wondered what mayhem to unleash next.

A planet known as Insectian is the next to feel the presences onslaught. He halts high above the planets atmosphere. Long explodes with energy and causes the world to set a blaze. Screams of agony fill the galaxy as the unknowing souls face death. A warrior comes soaring from the inferno. A woman by the name of Maxis. Princess of the Insectians. Her cerulean blue hair is braided into two neat buns. Maxis's caramel skin glows from the energy aura around her. Black wings shoot from her back, and wave gently to keep her airborne. Her voluptuous form catches Wu-Longs' eyes. She looks at the murderer of her people and a rage brews inside her. Her blue eyes turn red, as she sees the cause of her people suffering. Wu-Long finds the woman very attractive and says "Perhaps you should know your place…you don't know what your dealing with little girl." Her rage explodes and she lunges for Wu-Long. Her dual blades slice through him, but have no effect. He grabs her by the face and throws her through the Juni Star several thousand miles away. Wu-Long says "One as pretty as yourself should serve me…not defy my mighty presence." He drops through a portal with a mere thought. Then reappears behind Maxis to snatch her up by a broken wing. He rips her wing off and says "Now just call it quits…time for you to realize you're just out matched." Maxis kicks Wu-Long flying back through the star and shouts "I DON'T THINK SO!" The battle then wages on for several more minutes.

Wu-Long ends the battle with a vicious blast to her spinal column. She falls from the sky and drops onto her ravaged planet with a sickening thud. 85 of the planet Insectian is killed that day. The only member of the royal family Maxis is left paralyzed. Wu-Long flies off into space looking for more carnage to open up.

The next planet to feel the wraith of Wu-Long is a planet named Rebel Ran. Mostly populated by humans, cyborgs, and a breed of aliens called Dinorokos. In their five thousand years of existence, they became allies and created a world coalition. The first three millennia were filled with bloodshed and war, but now they stand as a powerful force under the Wu-Do Cyko militia. Wu-Long flies directly into the planet like an asteroid tearing through the heavens. He dives straight into a large ocean (Zuo La) and cracks the surface below it with a tremendous pounce. Lava comes rushing from below the surface and raises skyward. Rebel Ran's water supply is highly flammable due to a battle Wu-Do had many years ago. All the species adapted within several centuries. The casualties were high, but they are repopulating quite well. The water explodes into a red blaze. Wu-Long soars into the sky and shouts "ANY WHO ARE WORTHY COME AND FACE ME!" Lightning strikes down from the heavens, as tornadoes burst from the very ground below. The planet shakes greatly, as it exited its gravitational pull. The planet now soars for a large star (Nogui) several million miles off. Wu-Long extends his arms, and the planet ceases its plummet toward certain doom. He slowly lowers his arms and says "So is everybody on this planet cowards." a man and two women come dropping from a cliff. They are piloting some sort of flying mechanism. Wu-Long laughs and bellows "Toys…can I play?" he then closes his right hand forcefully. The riders heads explode and the vehicles go out of control. They almost slam into the ground when Wu-Long opens his hand and they stop without moving at all. He motions for the bikes and they come soaring directly for him. A large monster comes exploding from the ground. The beast stands 14'1" and weighs more than six tons. He is a dragon shaman. One of the most powerful species throughout the stars. His large tail is covered in blades. Large sharp fangs dripped an unknown venom from his massive jaws. His claws are huge and are soaked in the same poison. His name is Rocc 9 he shouts with fury "I GUESS TODAY IS YOUR LUCKY DAY GLOW STICK! HOW'S ABOUT YOU COME AND DANCE WITH A REAL WARRIOR!" Wu-Long waves his arm and the flying machines drop through a portal. Wu-Long places his arms behind his back and asks "I just wanna know…what the hell is your name?" The monster laughs and answers "Rocc9...now enough with the chit chat." he then lunges for Wu-Long, but was much to slow. Rocc9 slices, but catches nothing at all. Wu-Long disappears and is no where to be seen. Rocc9 looks around, but finds nothing but the turmoil of the exploding planet. Wu-Long reappears above him and drops on top of his head. He laughs and asks "Surely this isn't your best." Rocc9 clawed at his foe, but once again misses. The two go at each other for several more hours before the battle ceases. Wu-Long is quite impressed by how powerful his adversary is. Rocc9 breathes heavily as he says "I ain't ever fought some bodies like you…you kicked my ass and I ain't ashamed to say it." Wu-Long laughs and replies "You are very strong…I could use some one like you…what do you say we take over the Universe…and have it be our playground." Rocc9 rubs a wound on his chest and answers "Well that Wu-Do and Cyko guy are pretty tough…but if anyone can take'm it'd be you…alright…where do I sign up." and with that the alliance begins

Wu-Long asks many questions. One is who were the two that he had spoken of. Rocc9 informs him of the two, and Wu-Long seems pleased with his answers. He is quite excited about even more powerful foes throughout the Universe. After this conversation the two decide to head for a planet called Regosi. A rather large planet in the Northern Galaxy of Go. A legend of a group of shaman warriors were to reside here. Wu-Long and his new found ally tear the planet apart within minutes. They figure the best way to get answers is to kill anyone who didn't want to comply. After slaughtering well over 100 billion forces. The priest comes out after 7 millennia concealed in darkness. Wu-Long barks "TALL AND SCALELY SAID YOU'D KNOW WHERE TO FIND CYKO AND WU-DO!" the priests are old and this young warrior frightened them. They quiver in fear as the tyrant shouts "JUST ANSWER ME IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE BREATHING!" Rocc9 grabs one of the priests and rips him in two. Blood covers the old men and drenches them in more horror. Wu-Long looks at Rocc9 and says "That's not going to work." as he shakes his head. Rocc9 unhinges his jaws, and slid the upper half of the man down his throat. A strange gurgling noise ruptures through the monsters belly. He rubs his stomach and then burps satisfyingly. One of the old priests throws himself to the floor. He wails "FORGIVE US LORD WU-DO…BUT WE MUST LIVE ON!" Wu-Long turns his attention to the quaking man and asks "Good…now tell me where to find these guys." the man answers quickly "I believe they are headed to see a man named Xi Jin in the south eastern galaxies." Rocc9 roars "WHAT DO THEY WANT WITH THAT OLD GOAT!" Wu-Long looks at Rocc9 and silenced his interruption. The man continues "The master of the Universal Fist was said to have killed the Lords master some time ago…the fool will get what he deserves." Wu-Long got the information he had sought. He opens a portal and says "Rocc9...take this portal and find out where this Xi guy is…I just realized something quite interesting." Rocc9 growls and nods in approval. He leaps into the air and through the portal. Wu-Long flies into the air and then comes to a halt. Energy begins to swirl around his hand at tremendous speeds. The aura changes colors rapidly as his cloth hat blows off from the force. Wu-Long fires off the blast and the planet explodes in a bright array of colors. He laughs as the debris drifts passed, and then took off deeper into space.

While Rocc9 searches for Xi. Wu-Long has sensed a quite peculiar power level nearby. He heads for the unknown being, and arrived shortly after. A large dragon is flying around a group of meteors. His blue scales glimmer like armor as he cascades around. He ceases flying when he notices Wu-Long is behind him. The dragon turns toward the unknown warrior and asks "So…another one of your kind exists huh Wu-Do?" Wu-Long takes the comment as an insult and fires off a wave of energy. The dragon scales deem the blast ineffective. Wu-Long asks "So...who the hell are you…and what do you know about Wu-Do?' the dragon replies "I am Nanook…former dragon of Wu-Do…and hunter of Cyko." Wu-Long says "I thought Wu-Do and Cyko were allies…what happened between you three?" Nanook answers "During the thousand year war between the two…I got involved without my masters orders…he punished me by freeing me from his command." Wu-Long says "Yeah…that freedom must be a bitch." Nanook grows angry and fires off a blast of fire from his powerful jaws. Wu-Long doesn't budge as the flames surround his body. Much like his blast on Nanook they were ineffective. Wu-Long asks "So have you calmed down yet?' Nanook replies "Why do you care…wait let me guess…you want to rule the Universe?" Wu-Long pauses then answers "I guess…anyway who is going to stop me?' Nanook begins flying again and then responds "Wu-Do and Cyko for two…you just got your power…you think your invincible…oh how wrong you are." Wu-Long barks "SILENCE DOG…I AM INVINCIBLE…AND IF I DIDN'T WANT YOU ALIVE YOU'D BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" Nanook laughs as he got a rise out of Wu-Long. The dragon says "Then kill me…I have no need in living…the days of serving my master are long gone." Wu-Long quips "Poor baby…now he doesn't have anyone to boss him around." Nanook ignores Wu-Long as he continues flying around. Wu-Long says "Why not join me then…we can have the Universe…and everything inside of it." Nanook pauses in thought and then says "No…you are not worthy of my expertise…at least not yet." Wu-Long asks "And what is that suppose to mean?" Nanook answers "A sworn brother of mine has been missing for nearly three centuries…you find him and I will join your cause." Wu-Long says "I don't work for you…I'm being generous in even offering." Nanook says "Well then no matter…you go on about your business and leave me be…but know I possess much knowledge about this unknown world Wu-Long." Wu-Long says "You know my name…but how?' Nanook replies "I know much about you…where you came from…how you got here…even how to defeat Wu-Do and Cyko." Wu-Long says "Tell me how dammit" Nanook says "Find my brother and the answers will be yours." Wu-Long explodes with energy causing the galaxy to ripple from the force. He shouts "OR I JUST BEAT THEM OUT OF YOU!" Nanook laughs and replies "You can try…and if you kill me…you will just be left clueless…interesting yes?" Wu-Long huffs and says "Fine…tell me everything I need to find this thing and I'll be on my way." and with that Wu-Long begins his search. Will he be able to find this unknown creature, and if he does will the Universe truly benefit from it. Only time will tell. Read on and discover for yourself.


End file.
